Quack Palace
Quack Palace (also known as Ducky Palace) is the castle of Ducky, emperor/dictator of the (semi) colossal and (semi) powerful Ducky Empire. In this castle, Ducky sits in his throne, commanding his slaves to protect the empire, fight in battles, and manufacture Call of Ducky Shames. Quack Palace is one of the biggest weaponized castles in the world, second only to Hyrule Castle, but with that wrecked one can only say that it's actually second to Bowser's Castle, and they are right. Quack Palace was first made in the dawn of the Ducky Empire, where Ducky needed a place to rule with an iron fist. He ordered his (small at the time) Ducky Empire population to build it, it took very long, a whopping 10 years. The place has a force field system so it can survive any Nuclear Bomb strikes, and he plans on expanding this to his entire empire by 3019. The palace is situated on the top of a towering, rocky mountain called Mt. Anatidae, which is Pi feet tall, but Ducky has a personal hidden teleporter to help him go up easily. Notable Rooms Gatehouse The entrance to the Quack Palace courtyard, there is a large, electric, poisonous, fiery and sticky barbed wire fence that goes 30 feet up, the gatehouse itself going 35 feet up, there is no known person who scaled this fence alive. Courtyard Entered via the Gatehouse, In the courtyard, there are many wood's cyads, baobabs and acacia trees, alongside many sugarbushes and vygies, along the cement pathways are the giant doors to the interior. Great Hall This room is a long hallway, with artwork of Ducky slaying his biggest enemies with his weapons. There are many doors leading to the castle's various rooms. Kitchen A very swell kitchen where the finest cooks of this empire work hard, cooking buffets for Ducky himself, they can cook literally any food, even fruits and vegetables, isn't that swell? Ballroom A room where Ducky dances, all by himself, to Dancing With Myself by Billy Idol. Ironically, Ducky hates the song and only plays it since it fits with the fact that he and his slaves are the only guys in the palace. Throne Room White carpet floor, blue rug with yellow star, diamond columns and a beautiful, heavenly glow, there is a blue throne, with a red button that fires a Snowtomic Bomb. Ducky loves this room, and it has tight security, with laser guns at every corner, and a robot cleanup crew that vaporise even the smallest bits of dust in the area. Cabinet A small, hidden cabinet acessed via a hidden door in the throne room, it has a spinning throne, books, a canvas, and air conditioning. Balcony Acessed through the Throne Room, Ducky overlooks his entire empire from here, and he even has a second throne here, too, for he always likes the company of his giant throne. Treasure Vault A hidden room, located under a stone statue of Ducky in the courtyard. Inside are puzzles, swinging axe blades and targets that must be shot. Inside are Ducky's greatest treasures, which he keeps most closely to his heart. Dungeon A grimy, dark, damp room underground, with racks, gallows, brazen bulls, pears of anguish and waterboards, you can also have Friday blared on the highest volume too. Category:Places Category:Images that need placement in an article Category:Dangerous Places Category:Buildings Category:Africa Category:Places you will die at